The circulatory system of mammals includes the heart and the interconnecting vessels throughout the body that include both veins and arteries. The human heart includes four chambers, which are the left and right atrium and the left and right ventricles. The mitral valve, which allows blood flow in one direction, is positioned between the left ventricle and left atrium. The tricuspid valve is positioned between the right ventricle and the right atrium. The aortic valve is positioned between the left ventricle and the aorta, and the pulmonary valve is positioned between the right ventricle and pulmonary artery. The heart valves function in concert to move blood throughout the circulatory system. The right ventricle pumps oxygen-poor blood from the body to the lungs and then into the left atrium. From the left atrium, the blood is pumped into the left ventricle and then out the aortic valve into the aorta. The blood is then recirculated throughout the tissues and organs of the body and returns once again to the right atrium.
If the valves of the heart do not function properly, due either to disease or congenital defects, the circulation of the blood may be compromised. Diseased heart valves may be stenotic, wherein the valve does not open sufficiently to allow adequate forward flow of blood through the valve, and/or incompetent, wherein the valve does not close completely. Incompetent heart valves cause regurgitation or excessive backward flow of blood through the valve when the valve is closed. For example, certain diseases of the heart valves can result in dilation of the heart and one or more heart valves. When a heart valve annulus dilates, the valve leaflet geometry deforms and causes ineffective closure of the valve leaflets. The ineffective closure of the valve can cause regurgitation of the blood, accumulation of blood in the heart, and other problems.
Diseased or damaged heart valves can be treated by valve replacement surgery, in which damaged leaflets are excised and the annulus is sculpted to receive a replacement valve. Another repair technique that has been shown to be effective in treating incompetence is annuloplasty, in which the effective size of the valve annulus is contracted by attaching a prosthetic annuloplasty repair segment or ring to an interior wall of the heart around the valve annulus. The annuloplasty ring reinforces the functional changes that occur during the cardiac cycle to improve coaptation and valve integrity. Thus, annuloplasty rings help reduce reverse flow or regurgitation while permitting good hemodynamics during forward flow.
Generally, annuloplasty rings comprise an inner substrate of a metal such as stainless steel or titanium, or a flexible material such as silicon rubber or Dacron®. The inner substrate is generally covered with a biocompatible fabric or cloth to allow the ring to be sutured to the heart tissue. Annuloplasty rings may be stiff or flexible, may be open or closed, and may have a variety of shapes including circular, D-shaped, or C-shaped. The configuration of the ring is generally based on the shape of the heart valve being repaired or on the particular application. For example, the tricuspid valve is generally circular and the mitral valve is generally D-shaped. Further, C-shaped rings may be used for tricuspid valve repairs, for example, because it allows a surgeon to position the break in the ring adjacent the atrioventricular node, thus avoiding the need for suturing at that location.
Annuloplasty rings support the heart valve annulus and restore the valve geometry and function. Although the implantation of an annuloplasty ring can be effective, the heart of a patient may change geometry over time after implantation. For example, the heart of a child will grow as the child ages. As another example, after implantation of an annuloplasty ring, dilation of the heart caused by accumulation of blood may cease and the heart may begin returning to its normal size. Whether the size of the heart grows or reduces after implantation of an annuloplasty ring, the ring may no longer be the appropriate size for the changed size of the valve annulus.